


Fascinating

by ILoveHeightGaps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveHeightGaps/pseuds/ILoveHeightGaps
Summary: Wow! Another original work! Detailing events that happened prior to my very first fic that I wrote on the freedom wall! After this I'm going to rewrite some of my older ones and retcon some stuff to keep the stories consistent, and of course, more original fics!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Fascinating

Today was finally the day, it was the club member recruitment day! Hans excitedly sat behind the table where he’d give any aspiring members the form to fill out in order to join. Unsurprisingly though, not that many people wanted to join the dance club, dancing was something that needed time, talent and confidence, so it came to no surprise that people averted the club. Eventually though people started coming in droves to apply for the club, Hans recognized most of them as members of the junior high school dance club, but there were also some new faces, which made him even happier. As he was handing the forms to some of the people who wanted to join the club, Hans noticed that there was a small boy peeking from a corner, he didn’t look like a senior high student, but the cardigan he was wearing confirmed that, the boy had messy black hair and glasses that hanged around way lower than they should, seeing as only half of his eyes could actually make use of it, Hans thought that he’d probably join the multimedia arts club seeing as it was the only other table nearby, the boy suddenly started to move after getting shoved by some unknown hands, he started slowly making his way forward, fiddling with his fingers and shifting his eyes around whilst keeping his head down. The boy turned around to see his friends cheering him om quietly in the back, Hans thought about why someone would be so embarrassed to join the multimedia arts club, but to his surprise, the boy had already arrived in front of his table. Hans looked at the boy, “God, he’s short” he thought seeing as that even while he was seated, he was at near eye level with him, realizing that he’d been staring for far too long, “U-uhm, I w-want to j-join” he muttered out, Hans quickly scrambled to get an application form, “Make sure to pass that before next week” he then stood up and extended his hand towards the boy. The shock translated onto the boy’s face, his eyes widening and looking around, reluctantly, he closed in his quivering hand and gripped onto Hans’. Hans then tightened his grip and started shaking his hand, feeling how soft his hands were to the touch before letting go. Seeing the boy from the top perspective, Hans noticed that the boy’s hair swept going down to the right, covering most of his forehead and some of his right eyebrow, he then noticed how well his perpetually half-closed eyelids complemented his soft and droopy eyes, Hans couldn’t help but chuckle after realizing just how flushed the boy was, being red from his nose all the way to his ears. “T-thank you!”, the boy said, bringing Hans out of whatever it was he was doing, “Sure, no problem”, the boy then intertwined his fingers, gave a small bow that made his hair bounce along, turned around, and excitedly sprinted to his friends, showing them his club application form. “I wonder who tha5 is” Hans thought as the boy gathered his colorful backpack that was filled with keychains and pins of characters Hans didn’t recognize, after watching the boy gather his things and walk out the registration area with his friends, Hans realized that he’s finally done giving out club application forms, seeing as there were no more left, having no more reason to stay, he fixed his own things and left shortly after.

A few days later

Nearing the end of the week, Hans decided to start sorting out the applications for the new club members, sifting through them to make sure he’d receive the same amount he gave out. In doing so, he was reminded of his encounter with that small boy a few days prior, without turning his head, he asked his club mate that was assigned to collect the papers “Hey did uh, a small boy with messy long hair give his form?” while playing with his hair, trying to imitate what it looked like, “Glasses?” they questioned while gesturing how low they were placed, “Yeah” Hans replied, “They did, why are you asking?” Hans thought about his answer but settled on a “No reason in particular” which earned him with a slightly weirded out and elongated “Okay”. Knowing that he passed his form, Hans started checking the papers, when he was about halfway through, only then did he realize he had no idea what the boy’s name was, and given that the form didn’t ask for photos, he would have no idea just who he would be. Stretching his arms out, “Alright! That’s all the forms” he celebrated, “Hey, what should we do for our first meeting?” Hans heard his club mate ask, he thought about it for a while, he’d want it to be a fun and enjoyable activity that would encourage people to get out of their comfort zone, after all they are a dance club and confidence is pretty much required. Closing his eyes to focus on thinking, an idea came to Hans that made him blurt out “Ah, I got it!” much to his embarrassment.

It was finally the day of their first meeting as a club, but before being able to move to their headquarters, everyone had to move to the gymnasium for their clubs to be formally announced. The dance club had printed out the names of the members and were ready to unveil them during the event proper. The 11th Graders were all sitting quite a distance from all the club member reveals, so when the time had come for them to look for their club and see if their name was on it, it was no surprise to Hans seeing the people who he was familiar with making their way to the dance club’s table. After greeting the people that came, and showing them the list, Hans asked them to sit down in a line and to wait until they were complete. As more and more members came, both people Hans knew and didn’t he was growing quite anxious at the fact that he still hadn’t seen the small boy. Hans was too busy worrying about what could have happened to notice that the smaller boy had silently and slowly made his way to see the list. Scanning the list from top to bottom, it seemed the boy had found his name, seeing how he smiled and slightly bowed to the list, probably thanking it for some reason. The boy then stumbles onto the back of the line where he sits down in silence while occasionally glancing around. Seeing that most clubs had already left, Hans stood up as well and signaled for everyone to follow him. When they finally made it to their headquarters, which was really just a classroom with the chairs set aside, people had begun taking their seats. After making sure that everyone had settled down, Hans introduced himself and the other Grade 12 members of the club, citing the agenda and objectives of the club along with it. Finishing his introduction, he then implored the new members to introduce themselves by saying their name, and by doing a little dance. The second part of the introduction seemed to have made some people weary, but Hans tried his best to encourage them by saying that it’s alright if they don’t dance seriously, seeing as this was just sprung upon them suddenly. Unsurprisingly, the people who Hans knew had started introducing themselves and in turn dancing to the music they played on the speakers. As more and more people finished introducing themselves, Hans looked at the smaller boy, who in turn caught him staring, Hans had not intended to be caught, but he took advantage of the situation after the boy glanced around and pointed at himself questioningly, Hans responded by gesturing him to get up. With clear reluctance, the boy stood up, being cheered on by his seat mates who Hans assumes is his friends, the boy slowly made his way to the middle of the room, keeping his head down and clutching his phone, he then handed it to the person managing the speakers, who took that as a sign for them to play the song currently in queue.

“Wait you’re supposed to say your name fir-“ Hans’ thought was interrupted before he could verbalize it as the sound of music blared from the speakers. It seems that the song was just in it’s intro seeing as the boy was just posing, but Hans noticed something. Ever since the music started, this boy’s personality and aura just took a complete 180, all that shyness seemed to have vanished the moment he was posing like he was on the cover of a playboy magazine, the things that made him look like a total dork, his messy hair, droopy eyes and half-worn glasses had suddenly seemed charming, even borderline seductive. Soon, the boy began dancing, and along with that, his fellow 11th Graders had started cheering for him, as the dance continued, Hans thought that the boy wasn’t actually that good at dancing, but the way he contorted his body mixed with his aura and grasp on stage presence, he had made himself appear way better than he actually is, which is amazing in it’s own right. The chorus was fast approaching, and with that the room’s cheering had become rapturous, the ensemble of people shouting “Aaron!” coupled with others dancing along in their chairs, before anything else, Hans had realized he finally learned the boy’s name “Aaron, huh” Hans thought as the music died out, Aaron went to the front to get his phone back, and the moment he did, he had returned to being that flustered stuttering mess he was, blushing from ear to ear, “You are truly fascinating”.

Wait, did he say that out loud? Oh my God it’s such a good thing that the room was so loud, there was no way anyone hear- “What did you say?” Aaron asked as he slightly turned his head towards Hans. Hans was taken aback by the sudden reaction, not only did it feel like Aaron was staring directly into his soul with the most unreadable poker face ever, and the way he spoke in a voice way lower than Hans expected. Hans didn’t know how to answer, did Aaron hear him or is he genuinely asking what he said? Either way, Hans had absolutely no idea what to do, muttering an “U-uhm” in an attempt to stall for time, when he realized that Aaron had tilted his head slightly, and his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, Hans took this as a sign that maybe Aaron was just genuinely asking, replying “N-no it was nothing” the moment Hans finished, Aaron’s face went retained the unreadable expression but unlike previously, it was off putting seeing as he was now smiling, the wide smile contrasted strongly against his plain face “Alright, if you say so” Aaron replied, saying each word slowly and with a pause in between each. Before Hans could even properly process the situation, Aaron’s expression changed yet again, going back to the flustered expression he wore before this whole ordeal. As Aaron sat back down on his chair and had begun chatting with his friends, Hans absentmindedly stared at the next few people introducing themselves, “What the hell was that?” he asked himself, maybe Aaron was just bad at controlling his facial expressions, or maybe he just smiled weird, all of his ideas were scrapped when he glanced at Aaron and saw the boy genuinely smiling and laughing with his friends. A shiver ran up Hans’ spine as he thought about what happened just moments prior, he had found the bot fascinating, and now his interest had been piqued even more, he didn’t just want to know Aaron anymore, he wanted to dissect every single nook and cranny in the being known as Aaron. Hans was brought back to reality when he realized that Aaron had caught him staring again, Hans had steeled himself, ready for anything that Aaron would give him, but to his surprise, the boy had just flashed him a genuinely happy looking smile, and before Hans knew it, the time to leave school for the day had arrived, after thanking everyone for choosing the club, he told them that he looks forward to working with them for the rest of the year, and just like that, people had started leaving. Hans saw Aaron fling open the door, look at his general direction, say “Goodbye” while fluttering his fingers, looking directly at Hans, smiling, then sprinting out the room to surprise his friends walking in the hallway.

A Few Days later

Hans was nearing the gate, ready to leave school, when he saw an incredibly familiar short boy walking just a few steps ahead of him, Aaron presented his ID to the guard an promptly left the building, Hans followed suit, albeit moving slightly slower seeing as if he were to walk normally, he’d catch up to Aaron. Hans was caught off guard when Aaron suddenly stopped, took off his cardigan and tied it around his waist, Hans understood why, seeing as how hot it was, especially in the peak of the afternoon, looking at Aaron a bit more closely, the oversized cardigan was hiding an equally oversized polo, Hans thought about just how small this boy actually was, but Hans could say he has a good idea, seeing the boy’s lithe arms and skinny legs. Hans was so enamored by Aaron that he didn’t even notice that he stopped again and turned around. Aaron then suddenly ran up to Hans “Woah!” the boy said with a shocked expression, his hands slightly covering his mouth, “I didn’t expect to see you here!” he continued, putting one of his hands down and closing the other and situating it near his face “Do you walk this way too?” the flurry of words and weird jazz hands continued, as Aaron pointed towards the direction they were both walking, Aaron thought for about half a second, signified by him placing his pointer finger near his lips, “I know! Let’s walk together!” he continued while clapping once then intertwining his fingers, Hans was floored, did this guy really just have a full on conversation with himself? Why does he get absolutely no say in this scenario? Hans thought as he reluctantly followed the boy. “Hey! Hey! Wanna go get milk tea?” Aaron asked while pumping his hands in encouragement, Hans thought about it for a while but clearly a few seconds were too much for Aaron to wait, seeing as the boy had put his hands together, looked up at Hans and said “Pleaseee?” Hans finally agreed, seeing as how this gremlin would never stop pestering him about it either way. “Yay!” Aaron shouted, acting like a child on Christmas Day, eventually, they reached their destination, “Hey are you even listening?” Aaron asked while puffing his cheeks, Hans would have to admit he blocked out his incessant chatter as he really didn’t want to hear a story about Aaron’s cat, and replied with that, “What the hell? How rude!” Aaron said as he pouted, his expression changing to one of defeat. That was it! That kind of face! Those adorable flustered faces that Aaron made that made Hans interested in him to begin with, Hans tauntingly laughed at the boy, which lead to him getting even more embarrassed, as they entered the establishment, Hans decided to push his luck a bit more by saying “Hey you’re gonna pay for me right?” Aaron was a bit shocked, but regressed, blushing a bit and turning his head away, “Y-yeah whatever”.

As the boys sat down in front of each other, with Aaron bringing both of their drinks, Hans immediately took the chance to learn more about the boy he was so fascinated about, “So, what’s the deal with you?” It was a bit cryptic Hans would have to admit, but he knew Aaron was smart enough to figure out what it meant, Aaron stared at him with a blank expression, Hans celebrated a bit, seeing as he got Aaron hook, line and sinker. Before the silence got too awkward, Aaron tilted his head, smiled, put his finger on his lip, and asked “That’s a pretty weird thing to ask” Hans was not satisfied with this answer, egging him to stop stalling, Aaron finally relented, with a sigh he started talking “Maybe it’s how my face always looks, what I just have major RBF?” Hans would have to admit that he didn’t know the boy well enough to know what he looks like regularly, although before he could reply, Aaron continued, “Or maybe it’s an intimidation tactic, or maybe I do it to see other people’s reactions, guess we’ll never know huh?” Aaron then jokingly raised his hands in an “I don’t know” motion while shaking his head, “Anyway! What was it that you said again? Ah!” Hans simply stared as he implored Aaron to continue “Fascinating, right?” Hans realized that Aaron did hear him, “Sure it’s a compliment, I think, but you know, if you’re gonna say something, say it to someone’s face” Hans sat in silence, waiting for Aaron to continue, “Okay my turn to ask a question!” Aaron suddenly declared, “What’s the deal with you?” Aaron expected silence, so he continued “It’s not normal to stare at strangers and call them fascinating under your breath you know” Hans would have to admit, he was a bit annoyed at how threateningly this midget was staring at him, but he didn’t really have anything to retort what he said, “Nothing, huh?” Aaron complained “Well whatever, I don’t care”. Hans really wanted to be the one asking the questions and learning about Aaron, and it seemed to translate into his face, seeing as Aaron told him “Well, what’s your next question? Shoot.” Hans was surprised but he’s not one to bite the hand that feeds him, “Who are you?” Aaron’s dead serious face went back to that joyful and happy one as he put peace signs next to his face “It’s me! Aaron! 11th Grader and member of the Dance Club!” and winked. Obviously Hans wouldn’t take this as an answer, but before he could continue “Why do you ask?” Aaron went back to his unreadable face and putting his hands back down, realizing that Aaron probably wouldn’t take silence as an answer this time, “Because I want to know more about you” Aaron blushed from the sudden compliment, but that didn’t deter Hans, taking the opportunity to ask another question before he could properly respond “Anyway my next question, what’s up with all that feigning shyness thing you do?” Aaron seemed to be genuinely hurt by the question “It’s not faked, isn’t it normal for someone to be shy with people they barely know? And to get flustered by compliments?” Hans would have to admit, Aaron got him there, “A-and besides, I do get shy when I talk about” Aaron trailed off as he glanced around and put his head down, “Stuff” Hans was interested in what things could make Aaron like that, “Like what?” he pressed, “You know, embarrassing stuff or like w-when I’m t-talking to the p-person I l-like” Aaron fiddled with his fingers before screaming “Forget about it!” in embarrassment.

“Anyway!” Aaron suddenly interjected, “I’m gonna ask again, what’s your deal?” Hans knew exactly what Aaron was looking for, after giving him a smile, “Because I want to know more about you” Aaron was surprised at incredible bluntness of that statement, but he was not going to accept such a half-hearted answer “Geez is this how you make friends? Wait, do you even have any?” Hans didn’t respond to the glaringly aggravating message, clicking his tongue at the silence, Aaron continued “Alright, so why do you wanna know about me? I’m not really getting a friendly vibe from you” Hans had simply replied by saying “Because you’re fascinating”. Seeing as this conversation was going nowhere Aaron decided to find the root cause of all of this, “So what makes me so fascinating?” Hans knew that there was no way out of this one, steeling his resolve, “I just think it’s interesting how it seems like you act like a completely different person depending on who you’re with” Hans said in a way that made him seem like he had the leverage in this discussion. Aaron just stared at Hans for a few seconds, Hans wasn’t sure if it was out of confusion, disgust, or something else, before he could think on it too much though, “Isn’t that normal? It’s not like you would treat your friends the same way you would your parents” Hans expected that kind of logical answer, “Yeah but not to the degree that you do, I’m pretty sure if we asked people what they think of you there’d be a whole lot of contradictions” Hans smiled smugly, trying to hide how nervous he was, “Yeah, so? What’s your point?” Hans was surprised at how easily Aaron retorted what he said, “W-well it’s because I want to know th-the r-real you” Hans said, trying to salvage a response, suddenly, Aaron slammed the table and stood up, “Some things are better left unknown”

After his declaration, Aaron had begun fixing his things, possibly preparing to leave. Hans didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to lose Aaron, sure, they’ve only been friends for a short time, but the thought of never being able to talk or interact normally with Aaron again made his heart sting, and before he realized, Aaron had sat back down in front of him. “Hey now, don’t cry” Aaron said while patting Hans on the head. Hans had finally realized how he truly felt, seeing Aaron’s genuinely concerned face and hearing his comforting voice just confirmed it for him. Forcing himself to stop crying, Hans began talking “Look, the truth is, whenever I look at you, it’s not becaus- it’s partly because I saw how differently you act towards others, I’m going to do what you told me, and I’m going to say it to your face, Aaron, you fascinate me, I want to know everything there is to know about you, I want to know the way you act, the things you like, everything! Because I want to know you” Aaron just stared dumbstruck at Hans, and forced out a reply “B-but why? W-what if I’m not as i-interesting as you think? A-and what if you d-don’t like me the way I a-am?” Hans stood up, and walked over to the boy, suddenly pulling him into an embrace, “Eh? What are you doing?” Hans ignored him as he begun talking “Don’t be silly, of course I’ll like you the way you are, after all, the things I liked about you weren’t your shy persona or weird personality changes, what made me interested was the fact that, if you were doing things like that, then there was a true you hidden somewhere, and that’s the one I want to know about, what does that one act like? Does he still do wacky hand movements while talking? Does he blush as easily as you do? There’s so much I want to know about you!” Aaron was speechless, this is probably the first time someone has ever seen through him so clearly, “What if I’m annoying?” Aaron asked, “Then I’ll love that part” Hans replied, “What if I’m a total loser?” “I’ll love that too” “What if I-“ before Aaron could continue, Hans ruffled his hair, “I’ll love it no matter what” looking him in the eyes before saying 

“Because I love you”

“What?” Aaron muttered in response, “Wait what?!” Suddenly internalizing what he just heard, Hans couldn’t help but laugh at how he was reacting, “Wait seriously?!” Aaron still couldn’t quite believe it, even with Hans nodding to answer his question. “No way” Aaron said as he chuckled, he really could not believe it, “Do you want me to prove it? Hans said in a sultry manner, “What?! How? No!” Aaron’s voice was cracking as Hans lowered his face to be equal to Aaron’s, staring directly into his eyes, “Well for someone saying no, you’re not putting up much of a fight are you?” Aaron immediately turned red in his entire face, there was no way this was happening, they basically just met today, but it’s not like he didn’t want this either. “Hey, can I kiss you?” Hans asked, knowing that he still needed Aaron’s approval to do it, “D-do whatever you want” Aaron squeaked out as his face flushed even more, in anticipation, Aaron closed his eyes, he was sensing something getting closer and closer to his lips. Just when it was about to connect, he felt that it was radiating coldness, but maybe it was just the air conditioner? He was to preoccupied with thinking that he didn’t even notice that something had connected with his lips. He tried nuzzling the thing that touched him with his lips, but then he realized, it wasn’t soft like he thought lips would be, although to be fair he has no kissing experience, but the more he felt around, it was more like plastic and wait a minute why is it shaped like a cylinder? Aaron opened his eyes to see Hans holding up his drink and putting the straw in Aaron’s mouth. The moment Aaron realized what was happening, Hans started bursting out in laughter, “Oh my God! That was hilarious!” Hans could barely say anything in between his laughter, “What?! No it’s wasn’t!” The consistency in Aaron’s voice was nigh nonexistent at this point, cracking over and over again and changing in modulation repeatedly. “I-if you were g-gonna pr-prove that y-you l-l-lo-love me with a k-ki-kiss, th-then you failed!” Aaron said as he swatted away the straw from his face, “Really now? Your drink is over there” Hans said as he pointed at what really was Aaron’s drink, “And this one is mine” he added as he took a sip from it, “There, now we kissed, are you happy?” Aaron knew that Hans was right, but trying to be honest to his feelings for once, he pouted and crossed his arms like a child, “You t-told me to act more like myself right?” Hans was surprised but in a good way, “Yeah, I guess I did” “W-Well he, n-no I w-want you to k-ki-k-kiss me for r-real!” Hans couldn’t help but laugh at the bold declaration, “If you say so” and without warning, planted a kiss straight onto Aaron’s forehead, “There, that was a direct kiss, are you happy?” at this point, Hans wouldn’t be surprised if all the blood in Aaron’s body flowed straight into his face, seeing just how red and hot it was at this point. “Y-yes!” Aaron replied as he slumped on his chair with joy. 

“Now it’s your turn” Hans said as he pointed to his own lips, “W-w-w-wait! T-th-there?!” Aaron practically screamed. “N-no way! I-isn’t there an order to this kind of thing?!” Hans was slightly perturbed by the blatant hypocrisy, but relented in the end, “Aw c’mon I was just kidding!” Hans laughed as he tried to calm the small boy. “So what’s the order to ‘this kind of thing’?” Hans said, imitating the way Aaron said it, “U-uh maybe like h-holding hands, th-then going on d-dates and stuff, a-after that is k-k-ki-kissing” Aarom stammered out, all of a sudden, Hans grabbed both of Aaron’s hands with his, making the boy yelp in surprise, “Okay that’s the first one done”. Hans wouldn’t be surprised if Aaron would pass out from blood loss at this point, seeing how much blood is fueling his intense blushing, “Next up, let’s go the mall tomorrow, it’ll be our first date” Aaron couldn’t reply, he had been utterly defeated in this battle, “Wh-whatever” was all he could stammer out. “Well I think it’s time for us to leave” Hans said, practically pulling Aaron out of his seat. As the pair exited the building, hand-in-hand, they apologized to the employees for causing such a commotion. The two then started making their way home, walking together and talking about nothing important, just enjoying each other’s company. “Hey, hey” Aaron said in a hushed voice, beckoning Hans to come close as they approached an alleyway. As Hans brought his face close, in anticipation of what Aaron was going to whisper to him, “What is i-“ before Hans could finish, Aaron had suddenly pecked him on the cheeks, it didn’t even last a second, but it was enough to leave Hans a blushing mess. “Bye bye! Don’t be late!” Aaron flashed a cheeky smile as shouted at him and waved, running to what seems like his house, as Hans stared at him, feeling up his face, he thought “Aaron, you truly are fascinating” before waving back as a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> It took way too long for the freedom wall to post, but I hope kuya aaron checks his cc soon


End file.
